


Comfort for Beginners

by abigaillecters



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigaillecters/pseuds/abigaillecters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff breaks up with Annie. She comes home drunk and sleeps with Abed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort for Beginners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Prompted by my fave, joffreywinger on tumblr

The events of the last two hours were nothing more than a hazy blur to Annie. At first they had been laughing and chatting as if it was just another date night. Needless to say, it was not just another date night. It was *the* date night. Before you get all excited and think that I mean *that* kind of date you should know that I don’t. It was the *other* kind of date. The kind that includes but is not limited to the phrases: “you’re great but….”, “I like you but this just isn’t working,” and my personal favorite, “We can still be friends, right?”. Annie had heard these phrases before and she kind of expected to hear them from Jeff but she certainly didn’t expect to hear them from Jeff after only two months of dating. She knew he tended to move through women quickly but Jesus. She hadn’t even seen the inside of his apartment yet! She needed to get out of that restaurant and fast. Annie could hear Jeff calling her name as she grabbed the bottle of merlot that was on the table and ran out of the restaurant and towards apartment 303.

There was a loud banging on the door. “Abeeeeeddddd! Open the door! It’s cold out and I—-,” Abed could make out that it was Annie who was speaking but her speech was slow and her words slurred. This could only mean one thing. She’d been drinking. 

“Annie, you know I don’t like it when you drink. You’re not Annie,” he said as he opened the door and took the bottle of wine out of her hands. As soon as her hands were free she wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against him.

“Jeff ended it” she was smiling.

“He said I was ‘too young’ and ‘couldn’t keep up with his lifestyle’,” she laughed.

“But isn’t Jeff the one who said that men were monsters who crave young flesh?” Abed remained silent.

“Wasn’t he?!?!” she yelled.

Abed pulled back. He didn’t like when people yelled. He kept quiet.

“What’s wrong with me, Abed? Why don’t men ever stick around? Am I ugly?” she asked, her voice quieter.

“You’re a very attractive young woman, Annie,” he said in his trademark monotone which hid the excitement he had felt holding her warm, intoxicated body against his.

“Abed, I. I want you,” she said, her face bright red. Whether the redness was caused by the wine or her forward-ness he didn’t know.

“Don’t you want me, too?” she asked. Her round, doe eyes looking up at him.

“Oh, uh, I, uh, ummmmmmmmmm. I-I do want you. God yes I want you but you, you’re drunk and I don’t want to, uh, take, advantage of you,” he said quietly.

“Abed, I promise, you wont be taking adva, advan, adantadge of me,” her speech still slightly slurred.

“Annie, look, I really don’t-” in an instant Annie’s lips were against his and her fingers were laced round his neck. He was all too familiar with the scorned-girl-seeks-solace-in-arms-of-nice-guy trope and he tried to resist her but…her body. Fuck. Her body was soft and warm and seemed to melt into his. 

Even though she was drunk, Annie knew she hadn’t made a mistake by kissing Abed. And while she liked kissing him, she wanted more. She pressed her body further against his and let her hands wander, hoping he’d get the signal and take her to her bed. But alas, this was Abed Nadir she was hoping to bed and she knew she’d have to be the one to take him to the bedroom.

His hands hung limply at his sides. “Abed it’s okay to touch me,” she whispered against his neck. His hands remained at his sides.

“Abed. I want you to touch me,” He finally obliged. He first let his hands find and rest on her waist, slightly lifting up her shirt so he could feel her warm skin on his fingertips. She sighed as she felt his hands roam over her torso. He was slightly shaky but his grip on her felt firm and strong. She let her own fingers travel over his body, first taking off his sweatshirt and then tugging on his shirt. “Oh, Annie,” he said, his lips pressed against her hair.

“I’ve wanted you from the first moment I saw you,” he whispered. She smiled as she pulled away from him, took his hand in hers, and lead him to her bedroom. As she sat down on her bed, she slowly took her clothes off, looking into his eyes the whole time. Without saying anything, he walked over to the bed, laid her down and began kissing his way down her body. He planted rows of kisses from the top of her head to her neck to her stomach to her inner thighs. To Annie’s surprise and delight, he kept right on kissing until he reached in between her legs. She shivered with anticipation. As he went down on her, he kept his eyes on her as she writhed and arched her back and bit her lip. It was thrilling to find out that he could have that effect on a woman, let alone Annie Edison, who had been the object of his desires for years.

She moaned, quietly at first and then louder. She said his name. The way she said his name, almost breathlessly, was enough to make him hard. He moved his lips back to her thighs when he heard her murmur something about how she wanted him to fuck her. She sat up and pulled Abed on top of her. She kissed him again. It was soft and romantic at first but grew more intense as she struggled to take his pants off. Before she could get his pants off, Abed sat up and sat back against the end of her bed and pulled her onto his clothed dick. She kissed his neck as he kissed hers. 

“God you feel good,” he told her as she slowly started slowly grinding against him. Annie got off of his lap only to take the remainder of Abed’s clothes off. 

He laid her down and once again found himself on top of her. He held her face in his hands and kissed her gently as he slid himself inside her. The sigh that escaped her lips as he entered her drove him crazy. He rocked his hips slowly at first and then more urgently. She wrapped his legs around his waist as her hands explored his back, feeling the muscles contract and relax as he thrusted. “Harder,” she begged and he obliged. 

It was hard to tell where Abed’s body ended and Annie’s body began. She loved the feeling of being enveloped in him, her skin against his. It just felt so right. So much different than sex with Jeff. With Jeff it felt somehow illicit and just wrong. With Abed, her body perfectly fit with his and she didn’t ever want to leave his embrace.

Neither of them knew exactly how, but somehow Annie ended up on top of Abed, her hands resting on his stomach as she moved her hips back and forth, leaning her head down to graze his collarbone with her lips. 

“Annie, I. I’m. I’m gonna-” he said, clenching his fists.

“Shhh, I know, I know. Me too,” she replied as she continued to fuck him.

A short while later, both of them satisfied and exhausted, collapsed in each others arms. 

Abed was holding Annie the way he saw the guys in the movies hold the women they had just slept with. He kissed the top of her head lightly as she buried her head in his chest.

“I like you very much,” he whispered sleepily into her chestnut hair.

“I like you very much too,” she responded

Abed smiled as Annie kissed his neck and fell asleep in his arms; not as drunk as she was when she had first arrived home and totally over Jeff Winger


End file.
